phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella and the Temple of Sap
|image = |caption = The Fireside Girls in front of the Temple of Sap. |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = May Chan |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Mike Roth L.G. Orrantia |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = October 30, 2009 |international = October 4, 2009 (UK) |xd = October 17, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "Bubble Boys" }} While Phineas,Ferb, Buford and Baljeet get the bubble ready. Isabella and the Fireside Girls head out to an abandoned amusement park where the maracana tree is and try to get the sap from it. Meanwhile, Isabella's pet dog, Pinky tries to stop his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, from stealing hairspray. Episode Summary The episode starts inside Isabella's bedroom where she wakes up and gets ready. She tells her chihuahua, Pinky, to try talking in the 3rd person but just barks. Isabella then goes to what looks like a shed to meet up with the rest of the Fireside Girls. The Fireside Girls are discussing their patches when Isabella enters and says they should go an see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Milly and Ginger complain they already have enough "Help Thy Neighbor" patches from them but then they all realize that Isabella just wants to see Phineas. Ginger moans that they always see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, never Baljeet. Pinky waits for the lift to arrive to go to his/her headquarters to receive news about Professor Poofenplotz. Poofenplotz is apparently looking for 'Stiff Beauty' hairspray for herself, which has been discontinued. Pinky goes to Poofenplotz's place and gets caught in a trap. Poofenplotz explains what she is doing and why and says that she is going to the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Theme Park to look for the supply of 'Stiff Beauty' hairspray used by clowns who used to work there. Isabella and the Fireside Girls arrive at the park with Isabella saying "Whatcha doin'?". Phineas says that they don't know what to do and grabs Isabella's hand saying they should run off together. Phineas turns into a centaur and Isabella climbs onto his back and they ride off into the sky with a rainbow trail. Isabella wakes up from her dream, agreeing to what Phineas says and then panics and asks Gretchen what he asked her to do. Gretchen explains that he wanted the sap from the rare Maracanut tree. The Fireside Girls decide to climb the mountain where the trees are supposed to be but they only find a man playing a didgeridoo. Isabella asks where all of the trees are and the man moves out of the way and shows all of the trees had been cut down for a hairspray. He then hands Isabella a key and tells her to go to the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Theme Park. The man disappears but then Gretchen spots him. He tells them he was just going. All of the Fireside Girls arrive at the 'Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Theme Park' and they search for the tree. They then realize it's on the top of a high rollercoaster but the tunnels that surround it are too weak to climb. Isabella claims that Fireside Girls never give up and they all sing a song about Fireside Girls. Isabella remembers the key she was given and presses a button. A mini-camper with flowers unlocks on top of the rollercoaster before it enters the tunnels. All the Fireside Girls climb into it and ride the rollercoaster down. It flies off the edge up near the Maracanut tree. Isabella realizes before it's too late that someone needs to get out and grab that tree so all of the girls tie their sashes together and Isabella climbs out of the car. She grabs the tree and tumbles into the back of the car. The tree is about the size of a houseplant. The car lands on the road and continues racing forwards whilst Holly and Katie get the sap out of the tree. Poofenplotz climbs into a giant robot shaped like her head and picks up Pinky. The robot walks outside and dumps Pinky into the trash can. Pinky tries to escape when Candace comes along in her car and knocks down all of the trash cans, letting Pinky escape. Pinky grabs a jet pack and flies over to where Poofenplotz is. He lands inside the robot and Poofenplotz presses a button which makes a newspaper hit him. Pinky throws the newspaper at Poofenplotz and shoots an arrow towards a building with a string attached. This stops the robot moving until the car Isabella and the Fireside Girls are in snaps the string. They are successful and the car crashes into the park. The girls run over the where the others are and they give them the sap. Phineas thanks Isabella by turning into a horse and he and Isabella ride off into the sky again. Isabella snaps out of her daydream and asks Gretchen again what he said. Gretchen replies by saying he said thanks. The last scene is Poofenplotz tumbling out of the robot into the theme park. She finds the supply of hairspray Ginger found earlier and is about to use it when half of the mountain the rollercoaster was in falls onto the hairspray. It sprays Poofenplotz and she is stuck in the position she last used. The episode ends with her cursing Pinky the Chihuahua. Songs The Fireside Girls Ending Credits A repeat of the Fireside Girls song. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Whatcha doin'? ''Pinky's'' entrance to his lair The same elevator Agent P uses in "Bubble Boys". They greet, and Pinky leaves first. Evil Jingle Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the following sites: Toon Zone forums, MSN TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule * Major Monogram & Dr. Doofenshmirtz are absent making this episode the only one where they don't appear so far in the show. * This episode focuses more on Isabella, Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry * This episode occurs during the episode Bubble Boys. * This episode reveals that Ginger has a crush on Baljeet. * This is the second episode when the Fireside Girls have extended dialogue (the first being "Bubble Boys") * This is the first episode where every Fireside Girl has a speaking role. * First episode that Adyson's and Katie's names are revealed. * This episode marks the first appearance of Professor Poofenplotz. * This episode was shown in the UK before the USA. * Isabella says the troop's number incorrectly, calling it Troop 46321. The troop number is really 46231. * This episode was referenced at Comic-Con. * "Sesqupedalian", the word Gretchen says to get her "Saying A Word No One Else In The Room Knows" patch, means "A long word, or characterized by the use of long words." Continuity *This is the second episode that occurs during another episode ("Bubble Boys"). The first being "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". *We first learn of Pinky's secret agent life in "Day of the Living Gelatin". We also see the return of Wanda. *Isabella paraphrases the famous "Oh there you are, Perry" at the beginning of the episode. *During the scene where Professor Poofenplotz is in the store, Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard in the background. *This is the second time they had to use their sashes to get them out of a dangerous situation. The first time was in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" when they rescued Phineas from falling. Allusions *The title is based upon . *When the girls first see the Flower Power van, they say a lot of 70's slang, including "Jinkies", Velma's catchphrase, and "Dy-no-mite!" Also, Gretchen looks like Velma, in "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo". *The mirror above Isabella's bed is in a Star of David frame, a common symbol for Judism. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Isabella Murad as Milly * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Isabella Acres as Katie * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym * Judd Nelson as The Guru }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls